Electronic tags can transmit a variety of types of data to nearby electronic devices. An electronic device can then store the data and/or use the data to influence operation of an app running on the device. However, some types of data may not be applicable or of interest to users of particular devices. Consequentially, storage space may be unnecessarily consumed and/or app function can be undesirably influenced.